


Good Girl

by abusemesoftly



Series: Beverly Marsh gets Heated [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Losers club - Freeform, Multi, Poly Losers - Freeform, they are all over 18 so calm your tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Stan can be friendly sometimes.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first of a collection of a study of Beverly Marsh. It is slightly nsfw, but not completely. There will be no sex, but there will be descriptions. It is also my first time writing straight couples. So. Also all losers are aged up in this so there is no issue of consent. Anyway, let's get started!

Beverly was sitting on the couch of the losers’ house, playing on the playstation when someone came in the door. It was either Mike or Stan, because both stayed by the door with it closed, and locked to take their shoes off. 

“I hope you saved my work on the sims before you started playing whatever it is you’re playing.” It was Stan. He came down the hall and stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“Hi hun.” She said while smashing buttons getting to a spot in her game where she could pause, pushing the button to stop the game momentarily. She turned to him and he cracked the bones in his neck and sighed letting his head fall down. 

“Long day?” She said going over to him and he nodded. 

“It’s okay, just tired of work. How is my favorite girl?” He asked turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. That was a signature Stan move. He almost never kissed her on the mouth. Nothing against her personally, it was just reserved for very special occasions. It was a very particular thing he kept private, but he didn’t need to do it to give the same affect. 

“Stan I’m pretty sure I’m the only girl you like.” She said laughing as she blushed walking them backwards to the couch, “come play with me.” 

“Oh Miss Marsh, a bit forward today aren’t we?” He said raising an eyebrow without missing a beat. She just rolled her eyes and sat the boy down, sitting between his legs on the floor. She continued to play as he slowly went from massaging her shoulders and neck to massaging her scalp and then eventually when she was about to win a fight he tugged on her hair, making her look up at the ceiling and she lost the battle. She gasped and looked at him with narrow eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She said and restarted the level, letting him innocently run his hands over her neck before once again, right before she was about to win, he grabbed her neck around front and cut off her oxygen. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she continued pushing the buttons she thought would help her win the round, and sure enough she did. When he finally let up on her neck she looked at the screen and then set the remote down, turning to put her hands on his thighs. 

“Good girl.” He leaned in and said in her ear before she could say anything. She shivered and let her hands slide up his legs until they started undoing his belt. 

“No, no.” He said and playfully smacked her hands away before getting up to leave the room. She was confused and a bit sad before she barely heard him say, “Come.” And she perked up, jumping to get up and the only sound you could hear throughout the house was her feet pittering across the hardwood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, and as always you can follow my blog for more updates, and losers head cannons on tumblr @ iwantyourbloodonmylips Thanks guys, stay safe and beat that boss level!


End file.
